Cassiopeia Musca Tonks
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Edward dumps Bella. Bella didn't tell him she was a witch she is actually Cassiopeia Musca Tonks. So she returns home to England. And the Sunrises on her and Harry's relationship. What will happen when the Cullen's come to Hogwarts? As she is part of the golden quadrant ever if she was a 5th year Ravenclaw...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Edward dumps Bella. Bella didn't tell him she was a witch she is actually Cassiopeia Musca Tonks. So she returns home to England. And the Sunrises on her and Harry's relationship. What will happen when the Cullen's come to Hogwarts? As she is part of the golden quadrant ever if she was a 5th year Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Prologue**

Edward had dumbed her. She was furies how dare he dumb her like a Muggle. Not that he knew she was a powerful witch. She wasn't really Isabella Marie Swan and she normally didn't have brown hair and eyes. She was Cassiopeia Musca Tonks daughter of Andromeda Tonks and Ted Tonks sister to Nymphadora Tonks who was an Auror and 7 years older then her. Like her sister she was a Metamorphmagus like her sister and liked her hair purple and her eyes silver.

Her wand was made out of Rowan Wood and Phoenix Feather core it was 11 inches. When she got to Hogwarts she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her sister had been in Hufflepuff, her mother in Slytherin and her father in Hufflepuff. So no one was surprised she was sorted into the House of Ravens. She liked her studies and got good grades. In her third year she took Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, and Care of Magical Creatures. She was said to be well suited to Ravenclaw.

Cassiopeia was only in Forks for her protection. Some of Voldemort's followers came close to getting her in her 4th year so she had to hide. Dumbledore hid her in this awful town. Now it was nearly time for her 5th year and she wanted to go back to Hogwarts. And with the Cullen's gone she could go back to complete her studies.

She was part of the Golden Quadrant. Along with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They are her best friends and sometimes she thinks Harry is more then a friend. Because he asked her out to the Yale Ball last year before she left. She hoped he felt the same still and would welcome her back.

Cassiopeia decided to go back home. Even if Voldemort was back. She wanted to fight. So she was going to pack and take a port-key to her parents house. All she had to do now was wipe everyone's memoires. Now that was a big job...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry it was so shot. Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Cassiopeia packs her stuff with a wave of her wand. She made sure everything was in there before going outside she chants a spell her mother taught her to remove memories of a certain person. Once she was down she picked up a soda can.

"_Portus"_, Cassiopeia says pointing her wand at the soda can

It glows and is ready to go. She puts her wand in her pocket and takes to Port-Key. She spins to she is in front of her house. She takes out her wand again and knocks on the door. Her father Ted opens the door.

"Can I help you?" he asks wand pointed at her

She forgot she was still disguised. She changers to purple hair and silver eyes making Ted gasp.

"Cassy?" he asks

"Yes it is me Cassiopeia Musca Tonks daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Sister to Nymphadora Tonks who is 7 years older then me. I am friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. I am in Ravenclaw", Cassiopeia says

Ted pulls her into his arms and hugs her.

"Welcome home", Ted says pulling away

"Who was at the door dear?" her mother asks

"Our daughter Cassy", Ted calls

Her mother immediately comes and hugs her daughter tears in her eyes.

"I have missed you Cassiopeia", Andromeda says pulling away

"I missed you too mum, dad. Where is Nymph?" Cassiopeia asks

"She is at the Order's Headquarters she is now part of the order. He-shall-not-be-named is back", Andromeda explains

"How?" Cassiopeia asks

"That's a long story. That your friend Harry can explain. Now let's get you unpacked", Andromeda says leading Cassiopeia to her room and letting her unpack

Cassiopeia sees her owl on the window seel.

"Hello Saturn", Cassiopeia says stroking the bird

"Peia!" a voice shouts

Cassiopeia looks up to see her sister.

"Nymph!" Cassiopeia says running and hugging her older sister

"I am so glad your back", Tonks says

"Me too. Wait to you hear what happened to me", Cassiopeia replies

"Come on downstairs and tell us. We all would like to know", Tonks says leading her sister down stairs

Cassiopeia tells them everything.

"When I get my hands on those vampires I am going to kill them", Tonks growls her hair changing to red

"Calm down Nymph. I am glad they are gone. I need to tell Dumbledore", Cassiopeia says

"Come with me to Headquarters. You can see your friends while you are there", Tonks says

"Ok. Let me change first", Cassiopeia says rushing up the stairs and dressing in a purple blouse and blue skinny jeans

She meets her sister down the stairs.

"Read this", Tonks says handing her a piece of parchment

Cassiopeia reads it and it burns up.

"I will apparate us there. Hold on tight", Tonks says taking her hand and leaving the Tonks Home

They land it front of an old Pure-Blood house.

"Be quiet in the hall. There is a portrait of our ancestor that screams there", Tonks warns as they go in

They hear voices coming from the kitchen they Tonks shows her where to go.

"Cassy!" Hermione squeals and hugs her first

"Mione!" Cassiopeia says and hugs her back

"Hello Cassy", Ron says hugging her

"Hi Ron", Cassiopeia replies

Then Harry comes up there has always been a spark between them.

"Cass it's good to see you", Harry says hugging her

"Thanks it is good to see you too", Cassiopeia replies

"Miss Tonks please tell us why you are back so soon?" Dumbledore asks

Cassiopeia sits next to Harry and tells her story.

"Well that is interesting. Thank you for telling us. I must be going now. I have many things to do", Dumbledore replies

"Would you like something to eat dear?" Mrs Weasley asks

"No I better go how. See you on the train", Cassiopeia says to her friends

"Before you go. Will you be my girlfriend? I wanted to ask you for a long time but it never seemed right", Harry asks

"Yes Harry I will be your girlfriend", Cassiopeia says kissing him

Everyone claps then the two Tonks sisters leave for home.

* * *

The remainder of summer went by quick and it was time to go to school again. Cassiopeia was made Prefect for Ravenclaw house. Her family was so happy. Andromeda and Ted took their daughter to the train. And wished her well before leaving. Cassiopeia goes to the Prefects carriage and gets her assignments along with Terry Boot the other Ravenclaw Prefect. Hermione and Ron were Gryffindor's. They quickly leave after the meeting and join Harry, Neville and Luna in their compartment. Harry kisses his girlfriend.

"How was the meeting?" Harry asks

"Boring. But at least I got Prefect. My parents were so happy", Cassiopeia says happily

They talk to they get to Hogwarts and they pull up at Hogsmeade Station. They get out and take the carriages. Harry and Cassiopeia go separate ways when they reach the Great Hall. Cassiopeia sits with her friends Luna, and Lisa Turpin. The first years were sorted 10 into each house.

"Now we have 14 new people joining us. 10 of which will be in 5th year and will be sorted in a minute. The other four are the parents one will be working in the hospital wing and the others Muggle Studies. Please welcome the Cullen's", Dumbledore says

Cassiopeia doesn't clap neither does her friends. How could they be here? Cassiopeia thinks. She didn't want to be with Edward anymore she was happy with Harry. She raises her Occlumency shields to a new level. Making sure Edward couldn't read her mind. Lucky when she changed her appearance her scent changed to Cherry Blossoms and Honey. Totally a different scent to what she had with them.

"Cullen, Alice", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Cullen, Edward", Professor McGonagall calls

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

"Cullen, Emmett", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls again

"Denali, Irina", Professor McGonagall calls

"Hufflepuff!" the hat callls

"Denali, Katrina", Professor McGonagall calls

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"Denali, Tanya", Professor McGonagall calls

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

"Hale, Jasper", Professor McGonagall calls

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"Hale, Rosalie", Professor McGonagall calls

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"McCarty, Charlotte", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!", the hat calls

"Whitlock, Peter", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

Cassiopeia curses that darn hat. Three of them were in her house.

"Now this is Carlisle Cullen he will he helping Madam Pompey in the Hospital Wing and Professor Esme Cullen, Professor Carmen Denali, Professor Eleazar Denali will be teaching Muggle Studies", Dumbledore says

That's when Professor Umbridge buts in telling them things were going to change around here. Great! This was going to be an interesting year…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Cassiopeia and her prefect partner Terry Boot gather the first year Ravenclaw's together along with the three new students. Cassy hoped they won't realise she was Bella from Forks.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw House. I am Prefect Cassiopeia Tonks", Cassy says

"And I am Prefect Terry Boot", Terry says

"We will be showing you to your house. Please follow us", Cassiopeia says, "Be careful of the stairs they like to change"

No one was going to tell her she didn't do a good job. She was going to treat them like any other students. She catches Harry's eye as they leave the Great Hall. He looked at her worriedly. She smiled back at him making him relax a bit.

They all follow her to the West side of the Castle. They come to a blue and bronze door with an Eagle knocker.

"This house is the house of knowledge so instead of a password we have to answer a riddle", Cassiopeia says

"They come out at night without being called, and are lost in the day without being stolen. What are they?" the knocker asks

"This is a tricky one can anyone tell the knocker the answer?" Terry asks

"Stars", Kate Denali says

"Correct", the knocker says opening the door

Cassiopeia and Terry lead them inside. All the first years gasp at the inside so do Kate, Rosalie and Jasper.

"This is our common room. The girls rooms are on the left and the boys on the right. You each have your own rooms. You will find your belongings already there. We are the house of knowledge and Professor Flickwick is our head of house he teaches charms. He aspects an Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding on your end of year examines. If he finds you're doing poorly in a class he will have you tutored by someone that is good in that class", Cassiopeia explains

"If you have any questions please ask a prefect or a Professor. Does anyone have a question now?" Terry asks

"What time is breakfast?" a girl asks

"It's at 8. Classes begin at 9. Curfew is at 10.00 for first years except when you have Astronomy. Curfew for other years are 11.00pm", Cassiopeia replies

"When are Quidditch tryouts?" a boy asks

"First years are not allowed on the team unless they pass a flying test with Professor Hooch. If you do manage to pass the test. Tryouts are in two weeks time on the Saturday. Rodger Davies is our Quidditch Captain the team is currently looking for 1 chaser, 1 keeper and 1 beater and a reserve team", Cassiopeia replies

"Are you on the team?" Kate asks her

"Yes. I play Chaser", Cassiopeia replies

"Are we allowed to go to Hogsmeade?" a girl asks

"First and Second years are not allowed to go. Third years and up need permission from their parents or guardians to go. Hogsmeade weekends start in three weeks", Terry replies

"If you want to send a letter to your parents about what house you have been sorted into the Owlery is on this side of the Castle outside. You can borrow a school owl to deliver your letters. If you have your own pets you are responsible for them", Cassiopeia says

"Any other questions?" Terry asks

There was no more questions and Terry and Cassiopeia helped them find their rooms.

"So you're a Tonks?" Kate asks

"Yes", Cassiopeia replies showing her and Rosalie to their rooms

"Is it hard having a Muggle-Born father?" Rosalie asks

"No it isn't. Now if you excuse me. I have to unpack", Cassiopeia says going to her own room and shutting the door and putting up a _muffiato _around the room.

So vampires couldn't hear and she sighs. This was going to be a long year. She unpacks her stuff hangs up all her clothes and found her summer homework. She reads it over for a fourth time before going to bed. She would see Harry in the morning.

* * *

_Next Day…_

* * *

Cassiopeia woke up at 7 and had a shower and changed into her black robes with the Ravenclaw crest on them. She gets her bag and puts her homework in it. And goes downstairs she meets Luna at the doorway.

"Morning", Luna says as they walk

"Morning", Cassiopeia says

They walk in silence to the Great Hall. Harry was waiting for her. He kisses her lips.

"How are you?" Harry asks pulling away

"Ok. Had to show the newbies around", Cassiopeia replies

"Hermione and Ron had to too. Those 4 vampires were hyped up. They drive them crazy with questions", Harry says with a chuckle

Cassiopeia chuckles, "That had to be fun. I better go to Ravenclaw Table. Professor Flickwick is handing out time tables. Have a good day"

Harry kisses her again before they part to their separate tables. Cassiopeia sits with Lisa as Professor Flickwick had her, her time table. She had Arithmacy first. She eats her breakfast then begins to walk out of the Great Hall with Hermione.

"Miss Tonks! Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall calls

They both turn around to see the Professor with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Charlotte, Kate, and Irina.

"Can we help you Professor?" Cassiopeia asks

"Yes Miss Tonks you may. These 6 students have Arithmacy with you. Can you please show them were to go?" Professor McGonagall asks

"Of course Professor", Hermione says sharing a look with Cassiopeia

"Thank you both. I leave you in these two hands", Professor McGonagall says leaving

"Follow us", Cassiopeia says walking off in the direction of the Arithmacy classroom

"You're a Metamorphmagus aren't you?" Alice asks

"Yes I am. So is my sister", Cassiopeia replies

"Is it difficult to control it?" Kate asks

"Sometimes", Cassiopeia replies

Like right now she thinks. That's when the class started. She handed in her homework for all classes that day. And got some new homework.

"Had a good day?" Harry asks her

"Had better. Let's go to the library to study", Cassiopeia says kissing him

"Sure. Let's grab Ron, Hermione and Neville", Harry says wrapping an arm around her waist

They all head to the library when Edward comes up to them.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward asks Cassiopeia

"I am an Occlumens", Cassiopeia replies, "Why can you read mines?"

"Yes I can. What are you hiding?" Edward asks

"Get away from my girlfriend", Harry says drawing his wand

"Or what?" Edward asks

"_Duro!"_ Harry says making Edward a statue

"Leave it Harry. This Slytherin is not worth it. Don't finish him off", Cassiopeia says pulling Harry away with help from Ron

They leave Edward standing like a statue. And go to the library for peace and quiet.

"Can I join you?" Kate asks shyly coming in

"And me?" Charlotte asks

Cassiopeia had no grudges with these vampires.

"Ok. We are doing are homework", Cassiopeia replies

Kate and Charlotte smile and they sit down with them. Cassiopeia actually liked Kate and she didn't know Charlotte well. They were nice. Nicer than the others she knows.

"You can call me Char if you want", Charlotte says as they were talking

"Call me Kate please", Kate says

"Call me Cassy then. I like you both. You're not like the others", Cassiopeia replies

"We are really not part of their family. They are a little over bearing aren't they?" Charlotte asks

"A little", Hermione says

"We will try and help you with them", Kate offers

"Thanks", Cassiopeia replies

They talk till it was time to go back to their common rooms. Kate and Cassiopeia talk on the way to the Ravenclaw Door.

"What gets broken without being held?" the knocker asks

"A promise", Cassiopeia whisperers

"Correct", the knocker says letting them in

"Can we talk in private? I don't what the others hearing this?" Kate asks nervously

"Ok. We can go to my room. Follow me", Cassiopeia replies leading her to her room

Cassiopeia shuts and locks the door. Her room was already sound proof.

"What's up?" Cassiopeia asks sitting on her bed and gesturing to Kate to sit next to her

"I have never had a friend before. Only those sisters and they haven't been much company. And our 'cousins' I don't like much but Rosalie, Emmett, Char and Peter", Kate confesses

"I will be your friend. I will tell you my secret. If I can trust you and teach you Occlumency so Edward and any others can't read your thoughts. Do we have a deal?" Cassiopeia asks

"Yes, Yes, Yes. I don't want him reading my thoughts. Thank you", Kate says hugging her

Cassiopeia laughs and hugs her back.

"That's ok. I think you will pick it up fast because you are a vampire", Cassiopeia says

"How did you know?" Kate asks shocked she knew she was a vampire

"I have had run in with vampires before. I will tell you after I teach you Occlumency", Cassiopeia says smiling

"Ok. How do we start this?" Kate asks

Cassiopeia gets the book off her shelf with a flick of her wand and hands it to Kate.

"Take this and read it. Tomorrow we start on building up your defences", Cassiopeia says

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow?" Kate asks

"Yes. Your free to sit with me if you want", Cassiopeia replies liking Kate

"Thanks I will. See you tomorrow", Kate says smiling and leaving

"See you tomorrow", Cassiopeia says shutting her door

Kate wasn't bad like the others and seemed to have enough of them. That made her alright in Cassy's book. She puts her stuff away then goes to bed. Tomorrow will be another big day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

* * *

Cassiopeia got up the next day and headed down to the Great Hall with Kate by her side.

"I read that book", Kate says as they sit down

"Great. I will try you on your defences after class", Cassiopeia replies

"Can I sit here too?" Harry asks not wanting to sit at Gryffindor table

"Sure", Cassiopeia says kissing him, "Morning"

"Morning", Harry says sitting with her

"Kate is studying to protect her mind like we have", Cassiopeia replies

"Cool. It's hard but worth it", Harry says

"I am really hoping to master it", Kate admits

"We will help you", Hermione says also coming over with Ron, Neville, Char and Peter

"So do you have contacts in?" Cassiopeia asks

"Yes", Char says

"She knows?" Peter asks

"She does. She is helping me protect my mind from Eddie", Kate says

"Can you teach us?" Char and Peter asks

"Sure. We meet by the lake today. But read this book", Cassiopeia says handing them the book Kate gave her back

"Thank you", Char says hugging her

"My pleasure. I am all about making things difficult for _Eddie_", Cassiopeia sneers

They laugh and go to their classes. Kate sticking by Cassiopeia. They are soon relaxing by the lake. Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Char, Pater and Kate were there too.

"Ok now I am going to try and enter your mind. Try to build a wall around your mind and stop me", Cassiopeia says to Kate as Hermione was helping Char and Peter.

"Ok I am ready", Kate says taking a deep breath

"_Legilimens!" _Cassiopeia says her wand at Kate

Kate tries hard but Cassiopeia gets in and sees them all hunting then she draws away.

"That was good for a first start. Try again and remember my family is an expert in this stuff", Cassiopeia says

"Thanks. I will try again. I am ready", Kate replies

"_Legilimens!"_ Cassiopeia says again

This time Kate keeps her out. But doesn't exactly try and push her out.

"Well done Kate. With those shields you will keep Edward out. Now let me test you Char, Peter", Cassiopeia says

It takes 2 hours but they had all finally managed it. They all smiled in succuss.

"Finally we have our thoughts to ourselves", Kate says smiling

"Yes. Now lets go somewhere and I will tell you, Char and Peter my secret. After dinner", Cassiopeia says smiling

"Deal. Now let's get you all fed", Kate says linking her arm with Cassiopeia

Cassy really liked Kate, Char and Peter they were fun to have around. When the 9 friends come inside Edward, Tanya, Alice, Irina come up to them.

"Why can't I read your thought Peter, Charlotte and Kate?" Edward asks pissed off

"Because we had Cassy teach us to shield our mind. So if you excuse us these friends need to eat", Kate says going past them

"Let me see your thoughts!" Edward yells

"Mr Cullen why are you yelling?" Professor McGonagall asks

"They shielded their mines from me", Edward complains

"That is there right. 10 points from Slytherin. And 20 points to Ravenclaw for teaching 3 students to shield their mines", Professor McGonagall says

"But Professor", Alice tries to say

"No buts Miss Cullen. Now off to the Great Hall", Professor McGonagall says sternly

The nine friends had already gone and were laughing.

"That was fun. At least we know it works", Peter says

"It does. Meet you on the seventh floor in an hour?" Cassiopeia asks

"Yes. See you there", Peter and Char say going to Gryffindor table

Kate goes over to Ravenclaw table with Luna and Cassiopeia. She waits for them to eat before following them to the seventh level.

"Why are we up here?" Peter asks

"We are here to the Room of Requirement. Watch", Cassiopeia says walking back and forward in front of the blank wall

"_I need a room where I can't be heard or seen by other vampires", _Cassiopeia thinks three times

That's when a door opens up and the three vampires gasp they didn't know about this.

"Come on", Cassiopeia says taking Kate's hand and leading them in the door closes tightly behind them

"So what is your secret?" Kate asks as they sit down in comfortable seats

"I will show you my other appearance", Cassiopeia says turning into 'Bella Swan'

"You look like Eddie described Bella Swan", Kate says

"That was my hidden name. I was in hiding. Till they left me. I came home after that", Cassiopeia explains then goes back to her look, "Much better"

Peter chuckles, "I like you girl. You're sneaky going around Eddie you don't know him. You have balls"

Cassiopeia laughs, "I hate them for leaving me. My friends know the truth. They don't like them either"

"We will keep your secret", Kate says smiling

"So will I", Char says

"I definably will. Eddie is going to have a hard time", Peter says laughing

"I am never going back to him if he finds out", Cassiopeia says, "I am with Harry for life and more"

"You two belong together. I will help you if he finds out", Kate promises

"I promise too. You and Harry belong together", Char promises

"Hell yeh I promise", Peter says

Cassiopeia laughs and hugs all three of them.

"Thank you"

"No problem", they say

Today had been a good day. Now for the others…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
